


Fusions

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Aayala and Elec Man, Aayala and Elec Man are one in the same, Don't @ Me, F/M, Forced Fusions, Fusion, Ship it or rip it, Shockblast - Freeform, enjoy, friends turned to lovers, non consented fusion, they absolutely love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala and Elec Man accidentally fused together, which causes a problem. Other people don't support the idea of them being a fusion and by others. (WARNINGS: FORCED FUSIONS AHEAD!!!)
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	1. Something Entirely New

Aayala tapped her fingers on the table waiting for a moment of clarity. She was bored and tired. She was somewhat busy reading a book. Elec Man, her tutor was supervising her. Core Bonding… exercising… Reading… she's easily swayed, learning earth customs by the help of Elec Man makes for a sweet time. After awhile she finished reading an English book so she can finally speak English and instead of broken static. “Are able to talk?” She said in broken English, Elec Man chuckles. They have alot to learn. Over the course of 12 days Aayala learns English and Spanish. She tops up her English. Now Elec Man was pretty sure she could speak in English.

“Alright, Elec Man.” Aayala said. “Why are you in my room?” Aayala asked, placing her hands on her hips. After awhile she wasn't shy to the point of straight up ignoring people when they aren't speaking straight at her.

“I'm here because I wanna dance.” Elec Man smirked as Aayala blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat, why on earth would Elec Man propose such an idea? That's crazy. Her eyes widened as Elec Man took her hand and began to dance with her. Elec Man at first didn't anticipate what was going to happen. All Elec Man saw was his headpieces and symbols on his chest plate began to glow as Aayala's necklace began to glow too. Aayala was shocked as she fused with Elec Man. They began to worry. What did they do? Did they accidentally fuse? The fusion stops existing as they decide to unfuse. Falling under the weight.

“Where did we go? What did we do? I think we made something entirely new. And it wasn't quite me and it wasn't quite you, I think it was someone entirely new.” Aayala and Elec Man sang.

“Ohh... umm Well, I just can't stop thinking” Elec Man said 

  
“So... umm, Did you say I was different?” Aayala asked   
  


“And you hadn't before?” Elec Man asked 

  
“Of course not” Aayala said

  
“When would I have ever?” Aayala asked

  
“I'm so sorry” Elec Man apologizes 

  
“No, no, don't be” Aayala reassures

  
“And now you're a fusion!” Elec Man said.

  
“What about you?” Aayala asked

  
“What about me?” Elec Man questions 

  
“Well, you're here, too” Aayala said

  
“We're here together,” Aayala added.

“Mmmmm mmmm mmm…” 

Aayala and Elec Man fused again. This time they enjoyed it.


	2. Corebonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala and Elec Man get corebonded

Not everyone was happy with Aayala and Elec Man's Fusion. They thought it was bad that an Alien and Electric type robot were meddling with something like fusion, despite all of the rumors and dirty looks Elec Man and Aayala still gathered to get fused. Turns out they had a lot to learn about with fusions. They at first couldn't move their legs. Or anything because the conversation that they had with one another proved to be difficult for the both of them to conquer. But soon they got their shit together and worked together. However; the fusion was difficult for them both. Two people together in a bunch, both have to be willing to comply with the other. Like I said, they couldn't work together but soon worked the courage to do what they needed to do. They sat down in the grass.

“What are we doing wrong?” Aayala asked.

Elec Man looked at her with a weak smile. “Nothing you're doing great.” Elec Man placed a hand on her hand. And rubbed it, Aayala blushed before Elec Man sighed.

“What's wrong?” Aayala asked.

“I had another before you. We were in sync with one another.” Elec Man said as he took off his glasses and wiped them. As he placed his glasses on his head.

“Really?” Aayala bit her lip.

“Yeah her name was Storm Woman.” Elec Man said. Sighing.

“What happened?” Aayala asked as Elec Man looked uncomfortable.

“Y-You can tell me.” Aayala said.

“Well… We were corebonded, and then we fused to become some entity known as Shockblast as well.” Elec Man said. As Aayala gulped.

“And?” Aayala said.

“Well… Long story short she betrayed me, the bond broke and she is with Quick Man now. Where exactly, I don't know and don't care.” Elec Man said. “I prefer to leave it in the past. You're the first person I told this to…” Elec Man confessed.

“So, uhm…” Aayala said.

“I trust you Yala, and I want to know… Will you betray me?” Elec Man asked, holding her hands.

“No… Elec Man you mean everything to me.” Aayala said.

“I will die if I betray you.” Aayala added.

“...Thank you.” The bond happened as Elec Man gasped.

“Shit!” He pulled away and tried to stop the bond. But it was too late.

They were now corebonded. 


End file.
